Please Hide Me!
by Pieree
Summary: Hagu sakit cacar. Walaupun sudah hampir sembuh, ia tetap malu untuk menunjukkan wajah ke teman-temannya, terutama kepada Morita. Tapi karena Morita terus saja ingin melihatnya, sepertinya ia harus bersembunyi. Mayama/Hagu/Morita. R&R?


**summary**

**Hagu sakit cacar. Walaupun sudah hampir sembuh, ia tetap malu untuk****menunjukkan wajah ke****teman-temannya, terutama kepada Morita. Tapi karena Morita terus saja ingin melihatnya, sepertinya ia harus bersembunyi.**

.

.

Saat jarum-jarum di jam dinding membentuk formasi pukul 14.35, Hagu sedang berada di atas permukaan kasurnya yang nyaman. Mahasiswi yang memiliki tubuh mungil itu sedang menonton televisi. Kakinya bersimpuh dan kedua tangannya menggenggam segelas susu vanila yang berukuran besar.

Berhubung gadis yang memiliki nama lengkap Hagumi Hanamoto itu sedang sakit, jangan heran dia masih memakai piyama tidur dan juga sebuah plester demam yang tertempel di dahinya.

Ya, sebenarnya ia baru saja selesai cacar. Tapi karena pamannya yang begitu _over protective_ kepadanya, Hagu dipaksanya memakai plester itu—yang sebenarnya hanya biasa digunakan oleh anak-anak. Padahal ia tidak demam. Jadi untuk keampuhan si plester, Hagu masih ragu.

Sesudah meminum sebagian dari susunya, Hagu pun menghela nafas. Dipandanginya sebuah perangkat melukis yang tersimpan di sebuah kotak sebelah meja. Kalau saja ia sehat, pasti dirinya sedang melukis di universitas.

Hagu segera meletakan susunya ke meja kecil di sebelah ranjangnya, lalu dia ambil sebuah kaca yang tergeletak di sana. Lalu ia bercermin.

Dia lihat kulit putihnya yang masih sedikit memerah. Kemudian ia sedikit mendongak, melirik apakah bekas bintik-bintik cacar itu sudah menghilang sepenuhnya dari lehernya. Tapi karena masih ada, Hagu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Dia letakan punggung tangan ke dahinya sendiri.

Ia masih hangat.

**Trrrr...**

Mendadak, suara ponsel _flip_-nya bergetar. Hagu segera mengangkatnya.

"_Moshi moshi_?"

Suara pelan itu megalun lembut ketika ia sudah meletakan ponselnya ke telinga.

"Ah, Hagu. Kau sudah bangun?"

Itu pamannya. Shuji Hanamoto.

"Iya, Shu_-chan_... ada apa?"

Pria itu menggumam sebentar. "Sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya mencemaskan keadaanmu."

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Begini, katanya teman-temanmu mau datang ke rumah. Tapi karena aku ada tugas tambahan, aku tidak bisa pulang cepat."

Sedikit info, Hagu dan pamannya memang tinggal di satu atap.

Kembali ke cerita, kalimat dari sang paman membuat Hagu sedikit terkejut. Bukan karena pamannya pulang telat, melainkan pemberitahuan atas teman-temannya yang akan datang ke rumah.

"Da-Datang ke rumah?" Tersirat sebuah kepanikan di sana.

Tentu saja, wajahnya masih memerah—tidak jarang ada bintik-bintik samar di kulitnya—ia pasti malu apabila ada salah satu dari temannya yang melihat penampilannya. Pasti akan sangat memalukan.

"Kapan mereka bilang akan datang?"

"Mereka menyamperiku tadi di ruanganku. Kira-kira sudah dari 3 jam yang lalu. Apa mereka sudah datang?"

"Mm, be-belum..."

"Oh, baguslah. Kalau ternyata mereka tidak datang, malah lebih bagus lagi." Dosen di universitas seni itu tertawa.

Hagu hanya tersenyum, lalu melanjutkan pembicaraan sampai akhirnya ia menutup sambungan telfon.

Namun, ketika Hagu baru saja menutup ponsel flip-nya, bel rumah berbunyi.

**Ting tong!**

"Hagu-_chan_, kami datang!"

.

.

.

**PLEASE—HIDE—ME—!**

**Honey & Clover by Chika Umino**

**AR—Alternate Reality**

**Pieree Present...**

**(Mayama Takumi—Hagumi Hanamoto—Morita Shinobu)**

.

.

**one of one**

-sembunyikan aku-

.

.

Bersama suara latar keramaian yang terdengar dari ruang tengahnya, sekarang Hagu sedang menaruh beberapa es batu ke empat gelas berisi sirup buatannya. Setelah siap, ia letakan gelas-gelas tersebut ke atas nampan, lalu membawakannya.

Kini, di ruang tengahnya sudah dipenuhi dengan tiga sahabatnya.

Ayumi Yamada, Takumi Mayama, dan juga Takemoto Yuuta.

Dan di atas meja, terdapat banyak plastik belanja yang berisi buah-buahan. Mungkin mereka sengaja membelikannya ke Hagu yang sedang sakit.

Lalu saat Ayu melihatnya, gadis berambut coklat panjang itu segera membantunya.

"Ya, ampun, Hagu-_chan_... seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini." Dia ambil nampan itu dari tangan Hagu dan meletakannya ke meja.

"Tidak apa-apa..." Ucap Hagu, lembut. Tapi berhubung Ayu sudah membantunya, ia sertakan terima kasih di akhir kalimatnya.

"Memangnya kau benar-benar sudah sehat, Hagu-_chan_?" Takemoto mulai bertanya. Pria berambut perak itu memandang cemas ke arah Hagu.

"Iya... walaupun aku sebenarnya agak malu menunjukan wajahku ke kalian, aku sudah lumayan sembuh kok..."

Kemudian Mayama, salah satu pria yang paling dewasa—saat ini—di antara mereka, mulai melihatnya. Sembari membenarkan letak kacamata kotaknya, ia tersenyum. "Wajahmu tidak terlalu berbeda, Hagu."

Ayu mengangguk, lalu meneruskan kalimat Mayama. "Lagi pula tidak ada cacar yang membekas di kulitmu kok. Jadi jangan malu kepada kami..."

Dengan senyum kecil, Hagu mengangguk pelan. Setelahnya, ia melihat ke arah teman-temannya. Ada tiga: Mayama, Ayu, dan Takemoto.

Eh...

Kurang satu.

Karena biasanya mereka selalu berlima, Hagu mengernyit heran. Ia jadi mengingat siapa yang hilang di antara mereka.

"Mm, A-Ayu-_chan_..."

"Ya?"

Dengan sedikit menunduk, Hagu melanjutkan. "Di mana Morita-_senpai_?"

Ayu berpikir-pikir sebentar. "Sebenarnya dia ke sini bersama kami, tapi mendadak dia memisahkan diri untuk pergi ke salah satu toko di pinggir jalan. Katanya mau membeli kamera—"

**TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK!**

"_MOUSEEEEYYY_!"

Mendadak ada sebuah suara dari luar rumah yang terdengar keras. Dan hal itu membuat keempat orang yang berada di dalam rumah menjadi tersentak bersama.

Terutama Hagu.

Karena, sudah pasti itu adalah suara dari Morita Shinobu. Orang yang sempat dia tanyakan.

"KATANYA KAMU CACAR, YA? PASTI ADA BEKASNYA, KAN? AYO FOTO BERSAAMAA!"

Kalau bisa jujur, sebenarnya Hagu telah lama memendam rasa sukanya kepada Morita. Tapi jika keadaannya sudah seperti ini, tetap saja Hagu bisa ketakutan. Karena itulah gadis berambut pirang bergelombang panjang itu segera menyembunyikan tubuh ke belakang Ayu.

Sedangkan Ayu hanya menggeleng pasrah.

**TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK!**

Takemoto yang cemas pintu akan rusak—jika mereka tetap membiarkan Morita menggedor-gedor seperti itu—langsung berdiri dengan helaan nafas panjang.

"Morita-_san_... kalau kusen pintu sampai rusak, mungkin Hanamoto-_sensei_ akan memarahi kita." Katanya, lalu berniat ke sana dan membuka kunci rumah.

"Eh, tunggu, Matsumoto-_kun_!" Ayu menahan gerak juniornya. Di detik berikutnya, ia segera melirik Hagu. "Hagu-_chan_, sana cepat sembunyi!"

"AYO BUKA PINTUNYA, _MOUSEY_-KU SAYANGG."

**TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK!**

Karena Ayu menyuruhnya untuk bersembunyi, tanpa basa-basi lagi Hagu berlari ke bagian belakang rumahnya. Tapi ia bingung saat akan bersembunyi ke kamar atau ke dapurnya. Tapi ketika dirinya sedang dilanda kepusingan, tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang menarik tangannya.

Itu Mayama.

Lalu, pria berambut merah dan kacamata itu tersenyum.

"Sini..."

"Eh?"

"Ikut aku."

Kemudian, Mayama menarik Hagu ke dalam kamar. Dan pintu pun tertutup.

**Blam.**

.

.

**pi-e-ree—ple-a-se-hi-de-me-!**

.

.

**BRAKH!**

Karena pintu yang kuncinya baru dibuka itu Morita banting, terlihatlah pintu di rumah salah satu dosen universitasnya yang terbuka lebar. Di saat Takemoto sedang terbengong-bengong memperhatikan kusen pintu rumah yang tampak melonggar, Morita malah melangkah masuk dengan wajah penuh semangat.

"Di mana _Mousey_-ku yang manis!?" Teriaknya dengan suara yang sekiranya dapat menggema ke satu rumah. "Ayo, tunjukkan wajahmu! Morita-_nii_ hanya ingin mengajakmu berfoto kok~!"

Bersama cengiran nakal, Morita yang sudah menggenggam kamera baru itu langsung berlari ke sekitar rumah, tentunya untuk mencari Hagu yang sudah dia perkirakan sedang bersembunyi di salah satu sudut ruangan.

"Morita-_senpai_!" Takemoto yang cemas mencoba menahan gerak-gerik lincah Morita dengan cara menahan kemeja putihnya. Tapi tampaknya malah Takemoto yang terseret-seret di belakang Morita akibat sifat 'tidak bisa diam'-nya.

Ayu yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas lelah dan berkacak pinggang. Kalau sudah begini, pria berambut hitam yang sedikit gondrong itu memang susah untuk didiamkan.

Lalu setelah beberapa menit, Morita kembali ke ruang tengah, dan menampakan wajah pucatnya ke Ayu. "Ayu! Di mana Hagu!? Di mana dia!?"

Ayu mengernyit heran. Ia kira Morita akan menemukan Hagu, entah cepat atau lambat. "Apa Hagu-_chan_ tidak ada di kamar?" Kali ini Ayu ikut mencari sahabatnya yang semula ia suruh bersembunyi. Tapi setelah mencari Hagu ke sekitar rumah, sama seperti Morita, Ayu dan Takemoto sama sekali tidak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan seorang Hagumi Hanamoto.

Disertai Morita yang mengomel, mereka bertiga pun keluar dari kamar Hagu—karena sudah memastikan Hagu tidak ada di sana—dan menutup pintunya.

"Takemoto-_kun_, apa tadi kau melihat Hagu bersembunyi di mana?"

Takemoto menggeleng, lalu saat ia akan menanyakan hal yang sama ke Mayama, mendadak ia baru sadar bahwa sejak tadi Mayama juga menghilang.

"Oh, iya. Mayama-_senpai_ ada di mana?"

Seketika, Ayu yang berniat mencari Hagu di belakang rumah langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Wanita berumur 21 itu berbalik dengan wajah terkejut.

"Me-Mereka berdua di mana?"

.

.

**pi-e-ree—ple-a-se-hi-de-me-!**

.

.

Ketika ketiga temannya sedang mencari mereka, Mayama dan Hagu yang bersembunyi di dalam lemari baju. Walaupun keduanya disumpeki oleh pakaian-pakian _dress _santai milik Hagu yang tergantung di sana, mereka masih tetap diam tak bersuara.

Kemudian, didapatinya Ayu, Morita dan Takemoto yang sedang memasuki kamar dan meneriakkan nama Hagu. Memandangi kepanikan mereka yang terlihat dari sela lemari, Mayama—yang saat ini sedang memeluk tubuh kecil Hagu—sedikit tertawa.

Namun lain dari Mayama, saat ini Hagu malah diam membeku di tempatnya.

Karena posisi Hagu sekarang adalah terduduk di pangkuan Mayama yang sedang menyender di sisi lemari. Dan agar muat di tempat sempit ini, Mayama sempat memeluk Hagu sampai pipi gadis itu menempel di dada bidangnya.

"Ma-Mayama-_senpai_..." Bisik Hagu. Perlahan-lahan wajahnya memerah.

Dan karena suara itu mungkin sedikit terdengar oleh Morita, pria itu sempat mengedarkan pandangannya ke barang-barang yang ada di sekitar lemari.

Mayama sediki tertawa melihat reaksi Morita dan mulai mengeratkan pelukannya ke Hagu.

"Sstt, jangan bersuara." Balasnya dengan suara yang jauh lebih pelan.

Setelah itu, Mayama menepuk kepala Hagu dan membelai rambutnya. Ketika Hagu mulai mendongak untuk melihat wajah _senpai_-nya di kegelapan ini, Mayama tersenyum.

"Kita tunggu sebentar di sini. Kalau mereka keluar, baru kita memunculkan diri agar mereka terkejut. Oke?"

"H-Hm..." Hagu mengangguk, cengkraman tangannya di kemeja Mayama semakin mengerat.

Hagu terdiam. Beruntunglah ia karena di kegelapan ini, Mayama tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

Tapi, sepertinya ada yang aneh...

Kenapa...

Kenapa jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang?

.

.

**the end**

.

.

**my note**

**Salam kenal. Ini fict pertamaku di fandom H&C. Sebenernya aku ini udah lama suka Honey & Clover, cuman baru sempet buat fict-nya sekarang. Soal pairing yang kubuat di sini, jangan kaget sama ke-crack-annya, ya? Soalnya aku memang suka yang ****pairing ****yang agak beda****(****kayak**** Nomiya/Ayu, Morita/Hagu, dan Morita/Ayu). :D **

.

.

**warm regards,**

**Pieree...**


End file.
